


His Butler, Counterpart

by Naoko_Kiseki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Based off the anime, Book of Circus, F/M, Heated Kiss Scene, Noah's Ark, Original Character - Freeform, Plot Deviance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_Kiseki/pseuds/Naoko_Kiseki
Summary: [Based on the anime.]
Angels can alter their gender at will, but what of demons?
---
Their 'father' had called upon him. He couldn't ignore him. What Beast had suggested. Running over the hill and far away. What a wonderful dream that could be; but a dream, and nothing more. Though, what if someone else stalled him from his meeting with Baron Kelvin that night?





	

      “J-Joker! Wait!” he turned. What was she doing up at this hour? No, that shouldn’t be his main concern.

      “Lady!” she ran up to him, panting, “What are you doing up at this hour…?” usually, he’d be concerned for her wellbeing; but right now, he had no time for that.  This was bad.  What if she’d heard something she wasn’t meant to? Straightening up, her cheeks flushed a peachy colour. His head tilted, curiosity lighting the violet of his eyes. Lady fidgeted, mumbling half sentences as she tugged at the part of her nightdress that hung about her hips.

      His own countenance heated when he realised she’d just been relieving herself. Of course she was. How could he be so suspicious of her? This girl that had barely spoken a word, fidgeting near nonstop upon their first meeting. That’s right. She was just a sweet, young woman; escaping a life of servitude.

      “Ah, Joker, what about you?” oh, he’d been distracted. He usually found himself lost when around her; she was quite enchanting. She was curious about him, right? “A-and Miss Beast too. I… saw the two of you speaking a moment ago. It seemed serious.” His eyes widened. She had? Taking a step close, his eyes narrowed and lost their usually jovial light.

      “What we were talking about, did you hear us?” for a moment, she seemed startled. It wasn’t like he could blame her. Until this moment, he’d been nothing short of a gentleman to her. To be honest, he felt a little bad interrogating her like this. Her face relaxed for a moment before she seemed to realise how important her answer would be. Stepping forward, she grasped his hands firmly; as if it would give her words more strength.

      “No, I swear! I’d never eavesdrop on a private conversation! E-especially...” she seemed to falter, her gaze falling to their linked hands. She gave his digits a slight squeeze, “not when the moment seemed so important. You both looked so serious, I didn’t want to interrupt. I-I couldn’t’.” He had to stop himself from sighing. What a relief. How could he treat her like that? His expression softened and he allowed his thumbs to graze her own.

      What a lovely complexion. As he gazed at her hands, he couldn’t help but notice how soft her skin was. These delicate hands didn’t deserve to be puttering about for some overfed lord. They shouldn’t be wasted on some spoiled lady. Maybe it was that heart to heart with Beast, but he allowed himself a moment of weakness in front of Lady.

      “Ah,” taking his hands back, he bowed; much in the same way as he had seen men and servants bow to rich women, “forgive me, m’lady. I must have startled you.” Straightening up, his expression softened into one of regret as he gazed down at her. “To treat a lady in such a manner, I’m terrible, aren’t I?” her eyes seemed to widen at this remark, followed by Lady shaking her head. Before he could tell what was happening…

      “Th-that’s not…! Joker!” so soft. Her arms had found purchase around his neck and her lips were pressed against his. What? Her body pressed flush against his. She was so close; close enough for him to guess the length of her eyelashes as they fell against her cheeks. It almost felt obscene. Hesitantly, his hands moved to her waist. His palms at her sides and his fingers pressed against her back, his eyes closing too as Joker found himself responding to her just as tenderly.

      Was this actually happening? The way her lips moulded and moved against his; should it feel so right, so intoxicating, when they’d met so recently? Her body felt so small. She felt so fragile, and so very precious as he held her in the cold night air. But, just as he thought he might become addicted to her lips, she parted.

      “You’re not terrible, Joker, far from it.” Those eyes of hers were regarding him so warmly. What had he done to deserve such a gaze from this woman? He blinked as he saw them widening, her hands moving to clasp over her mouth. What was so wrong? She stepped back as a gasp slipped past her hands.

      “Oh no…! I just… even though…! Miss Beast…! How could I?!” so that was it. Allowing himself to move freely, he moved his hands to her wrists as he leaned in to level his eyes with hers. This seemed to calm her. There was nothing for her to apologise for. He couldn’t return Beast’s feelings. He knew that, and so did Beast. Much as he wanted to remain here, in this moment with her, he had somewhere else to be. As he resolved to end this sweet moment with her, he was reminded of how enchanting Lady truly was.

      Lush, gossamer locks that fell over her shoulder like a river of midnight; a lithe, yet womanly figure that anyone would be lucky to embrace; velvety, cream skin as pure and unblemished as a newly bloomed flower; her scent reminiscent of vanilla and jasmines, a comforting aroma befitting her despite the scentless showers she’d had to have since joining the circus; and finally, those entrancing eyes of hers, glimmering with starlight, yet hued like the petals of a velvet rose.

      Releasing one of her hands, he cupped her cheek and let himself grow lost in the depths of her inquiring eyes.

      “I came up with a fitting name for you, eh? You look like you should be sleeping in a big, fancy bed, in a big, pretty mansion.” A mansion. A mansion in which his ‘father’ awaited his arrival. Slowly withdrawing from her, his eyes silently tried to communicate his next course of action. He had to leave; tonight. Lady seemed to understand this. Good. So why was she grasping his hand so desperately? Looking at him with equal despair?

      “I don’t know where you’re going, or what you’ll be doing, and I won’t ask but,” she faltered. Patiently, he waited for her next words. What was likely only a second felt like an eternity. Was he really so enamoured that he hung on her every word? “take care. Think of your family. You have to return safely for them!” he was glad he waited. Wrapping her in his arms, Joker pressed his lips to her temple.

      “You’re a part of that family too, Lady. Don’t you worry that pretty head about me,” his eyes met hers, fondly, “I’ll come back to you, all of you, I promise.” He’d almost wanted to say that to her alone, not the circus as a whole. Would she have accepted that? Would she have been happy to hear that? Oh well. Seeing her nod, he slowly released her.

      Smiling, he waved to her as he made his way to his horse. That had just happened. Mounting his stead, he rode off into the night. Glancing back, he could see her. She was still standing there, her eyes refusing to leave him. As she gradually faded from sight, he had a thought. Over the hill and far away, huh?

 

_~ Parting is such sweet sorrow ~_

 

A quiet sigh. Straightening his necktie, Bla--- no, Sebastian left the first stringer’s tent. The wounded heart is the most easily swayed. Soft as a feather’s touch, an amused titter drew his attention. Well, it wasn’t like he needed it to know she was there. _‘Lady’_ stood a few feet away, just in front of the easily crossed barrier between the first stringer tents and the rest.

      “Have fun in there, _Black_?” he came to stand before her. In perfect synchrony, their arms were wound around each other. Unlike the way hers had draped over Joker, or the way his had ensnared Beast; this embrace was perfect. Their arms locked perfectly. His eyes turned a devilish pink, her own mirroring their glowing shade.

      “Perhaps. What of you and Joker?” their words were playful, but there was an underlying something to their words. Anger? No, it wasn’t that hot. Jealousy? Not that, either. As their breaths intermingled, their holds tightened. Possession. It was an air of possession for each other that they wore with such pride. _‘Lady’_ was his territory, as _‘Black’_ was hers. As if reaffirming this fact, the two kissed, fiercely. The scene was hardly one for such a public place. Their bodies pressed and grinded together, lips meeting so passionately as if to become one; tongues gliding about the moist cavern their kiss had created.

      Were anyone to have seen this inappropriate scene, they may have caught a glimpse of the sharpened fangs that seemed to line their mouths seconds before their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people are curious about who 'Lady' is, I might just churn out a series. She's actually a heavily developed character. I started writing her out after the first season. She only makes sense in the anime universe, to my knowledge though.
> 
> I'm pretty fond of her though. If anyone else likes her or is curious about her, enough to read a whole story about her, I may just do that.


End file.
